Only Exception
by Sweets by name Sweet by nature
Summary: Vincent may have died but Hodgins relives their friendship and secret relationship through his memories. Yes this is my take on 'Hodgcent' during series 4-6. Trust me its a love story, of sorts.
1. New Beginnings

_**Hello, first things first I am still writing 'Did you know', this is a side project for a friend (she's a slasher), but if you haven't read 'Did you know' check it out *shameful plug* Ok so in my story Vincent is dead, and Hodgins and Angela are back together and she is pregnant, however I have changed the filling in between Vincent's first episode and his last. Trust me it will all make sense, and please give this story a chance, it's started slow but it will pick up pace. Spoilers for 'the hole in the heart', and major reference to 'the he in the she'.**_

_**Read, review and enjoy. Plus I do not own bones, I wish I did but sadly I do not.**_

**New beginnings. **

Hodgins had been staring at the same sample for what felt like hours, when he was brought back into reality as he felt Angela's arms wrap around him. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know how much you liked him sweetie." Hodgins sighed into Angela's shoulder, she had no idea just how much he liked Vincent, but then again no one did. He wasn't even sure Vincent knew just how much he meant to him, he would give anything to of been the one comforting Vincent in his last moments of life, to tell him how he felt.

He thought back to the first time he had met the extraordinary young man.

It was a Monday morning when Hodgins first saw Vincent, he was walking up to the platform when he noticed Cam talking to a man, who he could only assume was the new intern. The man was stood with his back to Hodgins, getting closer the doctor noticed how long and lean the man's physic was, with a messy brown mop of hair on top. "Who's this?" Hodgins asked.

"This is Mr Nigel-Murray, new intern. He's done very well." Cam replied taking the report from Hodgins.

"Vincent." The young man finally spoke, interjecting his first name into the conversation. Hodgins snorted, 'Vincent Nigel-Murray' what sort of name was that? And was that an English accent he had detected? How cliché an Englishman, named Vincent. Hodgins knew this kid was going to be annoying.

"He'll disappoint, they always disappoint." As those words slipped from his lips, his mind wandered as he thought of Angela rather than the loss of Zack, this automatically confused him. Of course he meant he would disappoint as in work ethics, this kid wasn't Zack, none of the interns would ever compare. But then why did his mind wander to Angela, and the disappointment that she had caused when she walked out on him. The questions raced around his head, as he angrily shrugged them off.

"I won't disappoint, i have a retentive memory." Hodgins couldn't help but smile at the younger man's goofy smile, his eyes travelling and taking in the younger man's long delicate fingers as Vincent's hand gestures motioned towards his head. Realising he had a smile on his face, Hodgins quickly returned to his scowl as he stormed off, leaving a pouting young man looking to Cam for an explanation.

"Vincent, ignore him, he's not been the happiest of men recently. You are doing an excellent job." Cam squeezed the young intern's arm as she headed to her office.

Hodgins was sat at his desk, with his head in his hands, as his mind rattled as to why he couldn't stop thinking about the young man he had just met. If he was honest he had been a mess recently, firstly he had lost his best friend, Hodgins' hand curled into a tight ball as he hit the desk in front of him, 'dam' why had Zack been so stupid? Why hadn't he noticed? Realising he had caught the attention of everyone around him, he left and headed for lunch. So his life was a mess, losing Zack was bad enough, thankfully he had Angela to lean on, she was his everything but then that headed south. Now he was left with nothing. No best friend, no girlfriend, and his foul mood had begun alienating himself from Dr Brennan and Cam, now he was insulting a new co-worker.

"Dr Hodgins?" what now Hodgins thought to himself, he just wanted to be left alone to eat his lunch in peace. He certainly didn't want to deal with some kid.

"Yes Vincent?" He couldn't explain it, but he felt so agitated just looking at the young Englishman, his hand was bunched into a tight fist as his knuckles began to turn white.

"What happened to whoever worked her before me?"

Hodgins looked at the younger man in the eyes, it was the first time he had really looked at Vincent's facial features. His deep blue eyes piercing into him, rosy cheeks, still wearing that goofy smile under a line of facial hair, Hodgins was sure that the young man had only grown that facial hair to prove he could, to prove he wasn't a youngster. But that's exactly what he was.

It was going to be a long week, Hodgins was looking forward to the rotation which would introduce a new intern for him to insult; hopefully this one wouldn't annoy him so much.


	2. I'm gonna ask nicely

**Hello, so I wasn't sure if I was going to carry on and then some of you lovely folk added this story to your alerts, and I couldn't let you guys down now could I? So please do review and tell me if I should before carrying on, please and thank yous.  
>New chapter, with reference to the end of 'the he in the she', alas I do not own bones- which im sure you clever bunch of lovelies already knew, as always if I did own bones then dear old Vinnie would still be alive. Peace x<strong>

**I'm gonna ask nicely.**

Vincent sighed to himself as he drunk alone in the run down bar just down the road from the Jeffersonian, his words ringing in his head "is there a way to quit working here without losing Dr Brennan as my grad supervisor?" He really did want to quit, and he really, really did not want to lose Dr Brennan's knowledge and insight, but that wasn't it. Something was bugging him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just made one hell of a mistake. Sipping the last of the contents of his second pint of beer, he waved over the barman as he gestured to the empty glass. Running his hands through his hair, Vincent considered the possibility that he would miss Dr Saroyan, and of course Angela; who wouldn't miss seeing her face every day? He was going to carry on working under Dr Brennan and learning from her expertise, and surely he'd still see the "squints", as Agent Booth colourfully described the gang, from time to time. Then what was the problem?

"And another one bites the dust." Cam sighed as she tossed Vincent's lab coat over the edge of the sofa which had Hodgins and Angela sat.  
>"Not Vincent, I actually kind of liked the kid." Angela pouted into her coffee, whilst Hodgins smirked to himself, the overwhelming sensation to say 'told you so'; he knew this mister Nigel-Murray wouldn't work out. Yet behind the smugness, Hodgins stomach was spinning, as the realisation at the disappointment of not seeing the young English man again sunk in.<br>"I need a drink, you guys coming?"

"I'm lonely man, I mean no girlfriend, no real friends, now, now I don't even work at the Jeffersonian. Did you know that men rely much more on paid employment as a source to provide personal support and friendship? And what do I do throw it aaaaa-ll away." Vincent was beginning to slur his words by this point, as he let all his emotions and problems pour out onto the unappreciative barman.  
>"I'm sorry mate, but I'm going to have to cut you off."<br>"That's fineee, y-you're just doing your job, like I wa-a-as before I quit." The young man stood up, and began patting himself down in a search for his car keys, pulling them out with success when he heard that familiar, gruff voice…  
>"Vincent? Please tell me you're not going to attempt to drive in that state?" Jack Hodgins questioned, eyeing up the youngster who stood swaying before him, his hands on hips as he attempted to give Vincent a serious look, but all he wanted to do was laugh at the sight in front of him. The usually smartly dressed man stared back at Hodgins through bleary eyes, his hair standing on end as a result of drunkenly playing with it, his normal pristine appearance altered by an un tucked shirt, his top few buttons undone and his tie dangling.<br>"Come on buddy, let's get you home." Hodgins arm slid around the younger man's body, gripping him tightly as he led the way to his car, result a flutter within Vincent's stomach, 'must be the alcohol' he thought to himself.

"I quit today, Dr Hodgins, whatcha make of that?"  
>"Vince you can call me Jack now we're not at work, and yeah I heard. What happened there, I thought you said 'I won't disappoint'" Hodgins teased in a mocking English accent, laughing as he turned into Vincent's driveway.<br>"Wasn't what I expected, you see, I'm not use to it…"  
>"A lot of things aren't what you expect, I never expected an annoying twerp like you would actually, *sigh* be an alright type of guy." Vincent lit up at this. "Woah Vince, all I said was that you were alright, not that I'm in love with you or anything."<br>"No, no I know, it's just I didn't think you liked me, and I have no true friends here, I get lonely ya know." Vincent was rolling his head back and forth across the car's head rest, the inside of the car was spinning, and he couldn't fight the urge of wanting to invite Hodgins in.  
>"Just give it time, now here's what you are going to do, you're going to go to bed and once you wake up call Cam and demand you get your job back, ok?"<br>"Yeah I'm gonna de-MAND."  
>"or you know ask nicely?"<br>"I'm gonna ask nice-lyyy." Hodgins and Vincent's laughter filled the car until eventually Vincent had to leave, as he watched the car disappear from the view of his doorstop, he smiled at the prospect of a new friendship. Hodgins grinned from ear to ear as he drove home, even when he tried, he could not shake that smile; this was going to be the start of something very special.


End file.
